


Waiting for Mr Right

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Feels, Fluffy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Pining Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki has been in love with Tony for six years. Whenever his friend asks why he's still single, Loki always claims he hasn't found "the right man". He never expects Tony will try and help him with that.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 60
Kudos: 538





	Waiting for Mr Right

Loki had been in love with Tony for six years.

It was something he had grown accustomed to; the constant yearning for Tony’s company, the warmth at the other man’s smile, the burst of pleasure when their hands brushed. 

Loki knew his love was futile and unrequited. He knew he was, and always would be, Tony’s friend.

So, he took what he could; an arm around Tony’s shoulders, a cuddle on the couch when Tony was feeling particularly affectionate. He treasured the time two years ago when the heating in their apartment building went down and Tony slipped into his bed and cuddled him all night.

Loki was gay, and Tony knew it. Tony was _straight_ , and Loki knew it.

Tony dated and had flings, but never found anyone he was serious about. They ‘ _weren’t interesting enough_ ’ Tony always said. He didn’t care if it was a one-night stand, or three months of dating. It was all the same to Tony until he got bored.

Loki breathed a sigh of relief each and every time it ended.

But, where Tony had very little interest in a committed relationship, Loki wanted one and always had. He continually told Tony after a date that: ‘ _they weren’t the right one_ ’. Tony never noticed that Loki’s heart was already well and truly claimed. He never knew that _none_ of them would be right, when the only one Loki wanted was standing right in front of him, completely uninterested in Loki’s affections.

Tony’s obliviousness was never more apparent than when he came home with a spring in his step.

“I know this guy, he’s single and I think you’d be perfect for each other.” He was practically bouncing. “I told him you’d meet up for coffee tomorrow. You’ll meet up for coffee tomorrow, right?”

Tony’s expression was so full of hope and pride in what he’d arranged that Loki couldn’t say no if he tried. “Sure. When and where?”

Tony rattled off the address and Loki smiled. Tony didn’t notice the strain. Loki also listened attentively and nodded along as Tony described the man. He made positive comments all the while waiting for a chance to change the subject.

It didn’t matter who the man was and how similar they were or if he was drop-dead gorgeous. The man wasn’t Tony, and therefore, they just wouldn’t be perfect enough.

* * *

The date, like Loki expected, was a miserable failure.

However, he _didn’t_ expect the man to work out Loki liked someone else. James Barnes was perceptive and blunt. Loki liked him. They got along well.

They were only halfway through their coffees when James said, “It’s Stark, isn’t it?”

Loki almost choked on his coffee. Coughing and spluttering as James’ lips twitched in a smirk at the display.

“ _What?_ ” Loki demanded, his voice rough.

“It’s Stark you want. I can tell by the way you talk about him.” Loki knew he’d paled, but James made a calming gesture with his prosthetic hand. “I won’t tell anyone. Not my secret to spill.”

Slowly, Loki began to relax. James was ex special forces. Loki had only known him an hour, but he knew that if James swore to keep a secret, nothing would drag it from him. 

“Thank you,” Loki said quietly.

“Ever tried doing something about it?” James asked.

Loki shook his head, staring down at his half-eaten muffin. “I know when I’m beaten, James.” He smiled wryly. “I know when I was never even in the running.”

James didn’t say a word and Loki took the moment to pull himself together before returning to their previous conversation. He was grateful when James didn’t fight it. 

They didn’t talk about Tony again.

* * *

When Loki came back after the date, Tony was like an eager puppy. He’d been waiting by the door and was bouncing on his feet eager to know what had happened.

Loki gave him a sad smile. “Sorry, Tony. He’s a nice guy, but… he just wasn’t the right one.”

Tony’s face fell. “Really? I thought you’d get along great!”

“We did,” Loki agreed. “We’re already arranging a time to play paintball and see if we’d make a good team.”

Tony frowned, looking confused. “I don’t get it. He’s attractive, right?”

“Of course he is,” Loki agreed, unable to look at Tony when the brunet complimented another man. He knew Tony didn’t mean anything by it, but it still hurt. “But that isn’t always enough.”

“You don’t even want to give him a chance?”

Loki shrugged. “We both knew we weren’t compatible. It’s fine, Tony. Thank you for trying.”

Tony was silent, and that never boded well. Loki looked over his shoulder to find Tony had a stubborn scowl. 

“Tony…” Loki began, already sensing where this was going. “No, Tony. Really, I’m fine-”

“No, you’re not,” Tony complained. “You want to date someone, and I’m going to help. I know heaps of guys.” Tony walked up to him, a soft smile forming as he squeezed Loki’s arm. “I’ll find you a boyfriend. Newest project, latest problem; you know me, won’t stop until I’ve found a solution.”

 _That’s what I’m worried about_ , Loki thought but didn’t say.

He couldn’t have Tony find out the truth, and if that meant finding a guy to date for a few months until Tony forgot about the ‘ _problem_ ’ well, that was what he’d have to do.

Tony had spent six years oblivious, hopefully it wouldn’t take much to keep him from working out exactly why no man Loki ever dated was ‘ _right_ ’.

* * *

The next person Tony set him up with wasn’t as perceptive as James. His name was Peter Quill and he had no idea Loki was interested in someone else. He was too busy flirting to pay attention.

Loki was planning to use that. A few dates and some sex with the guy should keep Tony off his back, and Peter seemed just the candidate who wanted more of a fling than a serious relationship.

It was going perfectly until James walked into the coffeeshop. It was the same location as last time and was obviously a place James frequented. He did a double-take before walking straight over. 

“Stark set you up again?”

“James-” Loki began, trying to stop this before it started.

James was already turning to the other man. “Wasting your time. Stark’s misjudging things and causing more harm than good.”

Peter frowned, the cogs in his head turning. He pointed at Loki. “You’ve got blue balls, haven’t you?”

Loki brought up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “That is not the _point_.”

“It is the point,” James countered, grabbing a chair and pulling it over to the table. “You shouldn’t have to sit through this just because he’s an idiot.”

“I was handling this _fine_ on my own,” Loki snapped, glaring at the other man.

James pointed at Peter. “By taking this guy to bed? Loki, that is not a solution.”

“I mean, it would have been fun,” Peter chimed in with a smirk. James scowled at him. Peter held up his hands. “I’m just saying, he’s hot shit. I’d tap that in a moment, if Stark didn’t already own it.”

Loki groaned and hid his face in his hands, it was the only way to hide his flushing cheeks.

“We’ll fix this,” James said, lightly patting his shoulder.

“I didn’t _ask_ for help,” Loki muttered.

“Well, you definitely need it.”

Loki really wished he’d gone to a bar rather than a coffeeshop. He suddenly needed something much stronger than caffeine.

* * *

After that, there was no date where James didn’t miraculously show up. He either kicked the other date out or pulled them into a brainstorming session about ‘ _how to win Tony_ ’. Loki refused to be part of it. Sometimes, he just stood up and left. 

Tony was straight. Tony wasn’t someone he could _win_.

Loki had been in love with him for _six years_ and all James’ attempts were doing were _hurting_.

He just wanted all of this to stop, but he couldn’t deny Tony, not without revealing the truth to him or making him so curious he’d dig it out on his own.

Loki was forced to sit through date after date, coming home angrier and more frustrated each time. Tony noticed. He felt guilty and apologetic.

The only true blessing about the whole thing was the way Tony started… hugging him.

He would come home after a ‘failed date’ and Tony would be right there, pulling Loki into a cuddle session on the couch with pizza and one of Loki’s favourite movies. It almost made it all bearable.

It had been two weeks and six dates of this, and this time, Tony had chosen a restaurant for him to meet Sam Wilson. He was feeling hopeful that James wouldn’t show. There had been a last-minute change due to a problem with a reservation.

Loki was sitting at his table, waiting for Sam and stirring the straw in his glass of iced tea when a familiar voice questioned, “Loki?”

He stiffened and raised his head. His heart fell through his stomach to hit the floor as Tony came over to him with a bemused expression. “What are you doing here?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Loki rasped out.

Tony shrugged. “Bucky said I’d been such a good friend that I deserved a date myself. He set up a reservation for me here.”

 _He might be special forces_ , Loki thought viciously, _but I am still going to find a way to **kill** him._

“So, you never said why you were here, Lokes?”

“Last minute reservation change,” Loki answered around a grimace. “Waiting for my… date to show.”

He hesitated on the word, already getting the sinking feeling that his date _had_ shown, only, Loki was the only one to realise it.

“Well, I’m doing the same, but they’re not here yet.” He slid into the booth opposite Loki with a grin. “Keep me company until they show up?”

Loki wanted to cover his face with his hands and groan, but he didn’t want to alert Tony to the fact they’d been set up. 

He almost thought about coming clean, faking a ‘cancelled date’ text and high-tailing it home but… they were in a romantic Italian restaurant, there were candles on the table just waiting to be lit. Loki was sitting opposite Tony, and even though it wasn’t real, it was so _close_.

When Tony had crawled into bed with him, he’d taken every chance to enjoy the feeling of them under the covers together. They’d been clothed, it had been platonic, and Tony had never graced his bed again… but for a few hours it had been almost perfect.

Maybe, this was a chance to get that second impossible glimpse?

“Why don’t you order something to drink?” Loki suggested. “You can take it over when they arrive.”

Tony grinned. “I like the way you think, Lokes!”

He turned a moment later, searching for a waitress to signal. Loki looked at Tony in the soft light of the restaurant; his perfectly coiffed hair, trimmed-goatee and casual shirt and jacket combination. 

Loki’s mouth twitched into a small, pained smile.

This wasn’t a date, but maybe for a few hours, Loki could pretend it was.

* * *

They both got a text within ten minutes of Tony’s arrival with an apologetic ‘ _couldn’t make it_ ’ but by that point, they’d been talking, joking and enjoying themselves. Tony said they shouldn’t waste the table. They should stay. Loki instantly agreed. 

Their waitress thought Tony was Loki’s date. Tony caught on and thought it was _funny_. He decided to play it up. He flirted with Loki; he brushed their hands together. He _winked_.

Loki was drowning in a mixture of longing, pain, elation and _hurt_. He tried to play along; offering friendly banter that endeavoured to mask how much he meant every word.

_I’m lucky to have such a handsome date._

_It seems we are perfect for one another._

When the waitress came over and lit the candles, it was bad enough. When someone came around selling flowers, offering ‘ _a handsome rose for your handsome man_ ’ Loki’s breath caught. When Tony bought one without hesitation, Loki’s heart cracked. 

Tony turned to him with a laugh and the rose in his fingers, half-extended towards Loki only to… freeze. Loki didn’t know what was on his face in that moment, but if it was even half of what he felt, Tony would be _blind_ not to see it.

Loki saw the moment it happened. The realisation, the shock, the disbelief and the _understanding_. 

After six years, the penny had finally dropped.

“Please,” Loki whispered, reaching out and touching Tony’s hand where it rested on the table. Tony looked down, but Loki didn’t let go. “Please,” he said again, his voice beseeching, “can we finish the date?”

The moment seemed to stretch for eternity, but when Tony gave a small nod, all of Loki’s tension left him in a relieved exhale. He slumped and took a single second to pull himself together before he let Tony’s hand go. He did dare to reach out and take the rose. Tony offered no resistance.

He placed it on the table beside his plate, stroking a petal before looking back up at Tony. The other man still seemed to be reeling, and Loki knew this was a momentary lapse; a brief escape from reality. He would cling to it for as long as it lasted.

“Thank you for the rose,” he said. “You certainly know how to make a date perfect.”

There was a brief pause where the air felt thick with tension, where Loki thought everything might fall apart, but then Tony fell into step with him like he always did. “Only the best for you, Lokes.”

It was a little too quiet, a little too _awkward_ to be completely genuine, but Loki would still take it.

This might only be a pity date which would end in heartbreak when they got home - but for now, Tony was indulging him, Tony was _flirting_ with him despite knowing how Loki felt.

And, for as long as Tony let him, Loki would take as much of the other man’s kindness as he could gain.

* * *

They never fully recovered their light-hearted banter, but they did their best. Loki took every chance he could to date Tony.

Casual touches, flirtatious remarks; Tony let him do them all.

When they finished the meal, Loki paid for dinner even when Tony protested. But, it was the _least_ he could do. Loki carried the rose in his hands. They’d both taken taxis to arrive, but they weren’t far from their apartment. Loki asked to walk and Tony didn’t say no. 

Loki didn’t take Tony’s hand, no matter how much he wanted to. He knew that would be pushing it. He let their arms brush instead. He talked about anything and everything, filling the silence when it was usually Tony who spoke more than him.

But Tony was quiet and pensive the closer they came to their apartment. Loki focused more and more on the rose in his hands as he turned it in his fingers.

Loki’s heart felt like lead in his chest, and the agony of what was to come was pressing down on him. It made it hard to pretend that nothing was wrong.

They ascended in the elevator, getting closer and closer to their apartment. Loki knew the moment they stepped inside, the date would be over, and Loki’s request would be fulfilled. Tony would have given him a date, and he would have no more obligations to stay quiet or put up with Loki’s touches.

He would be rejected; politely but firmly. Tony would feel guilt and sympathy, maybe even pity. He would ask how long Loki had liked him. He would start to read into every action Loki made. There wouldn’t be any more cuddles on the couch or platonic hugs.

Because the gestures wouldn’t _be_ platonic anymore, and Tony would be uncomfortable.

Everything would fall apart - and with nothing to lose, how much worse could Loki make it?

When they reached their apartment, they stopped by the door. Loki turned to Tony to find the shorter man already watching him. He knew this was it, the last moment he had left. 

“Tony,” he began, his voice thick with emotion, but there was nothing he could do about it. “I know this is a one off, and I know it’s about to end. I know as soon as we step inside, we’ll be friends again, and everything will be awkward. But…” his eyes dropped to the flower, and it gave him the courage to continue, “but this has been everything I have wanted for so long, and I know this might be too much or too far but…” he raised his eyes to find Tony’s, “I need to do this once.”

He took a step closer and raised his hand. He cupped Tony’s cheek and didn’t give himself time to look at Tony’s reaction. He didn’t want to see horror, pity or disgust. Loki kissed him with the sweetest, softest brush of lips.

It remained chaste, barely more then a few seconds, but Loki could smell Tony’s cologne, feel his warmth and the scrape of his facial hair. He was kissing _Tony_ , and his heart leapt as much as it fell.

Pulling back was one of the hardest things he had ever done, but Loki knew that to press for anything more would be a step too far. (This probably already _was_ a step too far, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.)

Loki opened his eyes but didn’t look at him. He gave Tony a smile that was both sad and grateful.

“Thank you,” he whispered, before turning away. He unlocked the door with only a faint tremble to his hand before stepping inside.

It was hard to pull on a mask, to pretend none of it had ever happened, but if Tony had pretended for him, the least he could do was respond in kind.

“I heard there’s a new waitress at the coffeshop down the road. Barton says she’s both smart and stunning.” He tried to inject humour and encouragement into his voice, even if he couldn’t look at his friend. “He says he’s had no luck winning her attention, but I’m sure you’d have no problem, Tony.”

Tony didn’t say anything and Loki was stiff with tension, terrified he’d finally ruined everything by taking the one thing Tony wasn’t willing to give.

When Tony tapped his shoulder, he flinched and spun around. He knew his eyes were wide and his face was agonised. The rose was clutched tight to his chest; his single memento of a date he would never forget.

Tony’s smile was small, uncertain and _shy_. He tugged on Loki’s shoulder and moved onto his tip-toes. Loki moved automatically, like a puppet with strings; he’d never been able to resist going where Tony directed.

Their lips came together and Loki let out a whimper. His hand came to Tony’s shirt, clutching the fabric and twisting it tightly. He poured himself into the kiss, every ounce of longing and need and fear.

It was too much; he _knew_ it was too much.

Yet, when Tony broke the kiss, their foreheads rested together and he whispered, “Shh. Lokes, it’s okay.”

Loki didn’t realise he was trembling. He kept his eyes tightly closed.

“Lokes? Hey, come on, look at me.” Loki shook his head, refusing. “Come on, Lokes. Please? Come on, babe.”

 _That_ made Loki’s eyes snap open, and he jerked back slightly, staring at Tony with pain and longing. “B-Babe?”

Tony raised his hand and stroked Loki’s cheek. His eyes were soft. “That’s right. Babe. I’m allowed to call you that since we just had a date. Since, we’re going to have a second and a third, right?”

Loki shook his head disbelievingly. “You don’t like me. You never have. You never _knew_. You don’t even like _men_.”

His voice was raw by the end, six years of pain and frustration making the words come out harsh and despairing - because, his life couldn’t turn on a dime. Tony’s sexuality couldn’t just _shift_ simply because Loki kissed him. It didn’t work like that. The _world_ didn’t work like that.

Yet, Tony was still stroking his cheek and smiling at him.

“Do you really think I’m so narrow-minded I can’t give a guy a go?” Tony questioned. “Do you think working out you like me hasn’t made me rethink our entire relationship?”

“It doesn’t work that way,” Loki whispered, his words a feeble protest. He was still holding Tony tight enough his shirt would have permanent wrinkles.

“I’ll make it work that way,” Tony declared. “You’re amazing and I’ve never _once_ grown bored around you. I want to try this. I want to see what can happen.” Tony gave the same lopsided smile he’d flashed Loki for six years. “Go out for coffee with me?”

It shouldn’t have been possible and Loki half-expected to wake up from a dream. Tony was kissing him, asking him out and looking at him with fresh, new, _romantic_ interest. Loki would be a fool to deny him.

“Okay,” he whispered, feeling like he was holding out his heart on a platter and waiting for it to get destroyed. “I… yes, I want to go out for coffee with you, Tony.”

The other man beamed, looking genuinely delighted. He also stepped in close and pulled Loki into a hug. Loki was quick to move the rose out of harms way and hug the other man back. Tony was warm and _perfect_ in his arms. It was a feeling Loki would never grow tired of.

None of this made sense from the rose, to the date, to the man in his arms, but holding Tony close, something hopeful and giddy started to unfurl in his chest.

Because the love of his life, the _right man_ had finally noticed Loki and was giving him a chance. It suddenly felt like the most perfect day of his life.


End file.
